Confused
by Mia Desiree
Summary: He rejected her and she found herself on one of his best friend's arms. He regretted it but never told her. When it is time for him to go, will he let she knew? Eww, I can't do summary! Just read it and please leave a review!


_My first one-shot fanfic. It's just come out in random. Hope you all like it! I'd love if you left with a review!_

_MiaChaAn♥_

_I don't own Prince of Tennis, really… If I own it… Hmm, wonder what will happen to them! But I own my character! On to the fic, then…_

Pain. That was what she felt. That was what she knew he felt. There was nothing she could do. She warned him before but he paid no mind. Her eyes didn't leave a figure on her side of court. She could see his left arm was trembling slightly. He glanced to her and their eyes met. For few seconds, she understood what he would do. When he threw the ball up and readied to serve, she quickly jumped over the fence.

" Kunimitsu!!"

At her shout, the boy couldn't serve. He tried to move his arm but then his own shoulder betrayed him. He couldn't move it. The pain was too strong for him to hold. He broke down to knees, other hand clutched his shoulder tight, trying to move out the pain.

" Bu-Buchou!"

"Tezuka!!"

His regular friends tried to go to him but he stopped them. She didn't care about that, she kept going to him. Then they met next to the coach bench. Their eyes met again and there nothing to hide. She could read his emotion. " Doushite..?"

He didn't answer. He kept walking to the bench and sat there. His hand massaged the shoulder, trying to ease the pain. He then noticed a figure loomed over him and looked up. It was her. She had tears bluring her vision.

" Doushite…?!" He looked down and gazed at his wrist. " Doushite?! Why do you want to sacrifice your future for this match?! Don't you want to secure your future?!"

" I will regret…" This time he finally looked again at her eyes and didn't take them off from hers, " not to do this match."

" You know his plan…" She whispered, reality suddenly hit her. " You knew it yet you kept doing what he wanted… Don't you hear what the doctor told you? You promised to me… You promised you will never use zero-shiki! You promised you wouldn't do any long rally!!"

" It's for the team."

" NO! It is never for the team! Not this time… It is always for yourself, to prove yourself that you are their captain… That you are eligible to be a captain… I know you. I understand you… even though I only meet you for not more than two months. Tezuka-buchou, I see what they can't see."

Tezuka tore his gaze from her then took his racket. He was about to go to the referee when a pair of arms held him from going.

" Yamero… Onegai, Kunimitsu… Yamero… You always said that to us, yuudan seizou ni ikou… It apply to you too… It's okay if you postpone this match… Onegai…"

He could feel her tears stained his shirt. His heart clenched. She was someone he couldn't reach. He whisked her away but then he realized how important she was to him. Tezuka looked at the stand where a cerulean eyed boy staring at them. His eyes unusually opened, something that he done if he got serious or angry. He was angry, Tezuka knew. How could he not when his own girl friend showed affection to other.

Fuji knew he couldn't win over Tezuka. He knew no matter what her heart still belonged to the captain. Even so, when she agreed to be his girl friend, Fuji couldn't help but was happy. He fell in love with her ever since he met her. She's no extraordinary girl. She was just another fan girl of Tezuka who happened to be their new manager. He watched her trying to get know about their captain. Every day he watched as she blushed whenever Tezuka talked to her, even just a small greeting, he always watched as she stared at him longing.

When he saw her confessed her feeling, he was torn inside. He always felt that Tezuka paid attention to her, more than to his other fans or classmates. She was the only girl beside Ryuuzaki-sensei and his mother who could endure his silence conversation. Fuji knew this from start.

" Ku.. Tezuka-buchou?"

Tezuka looked down and stared again to the green eyes. Then slowly he put his hands over hers and took them away. She didn't believe it, she didn't believe her own eyes. How could he still want to play?! She watched as he turned his back on her and walked to the referee. That rainy day came upon her mind. His back… was still same. When she confessed her feeling, when he turned her away, she had to see him turned his back on her and left her away under the rain.

She never be a part of him, she thought. All she had said to him never got into his heart and his mind. Never would she can change his mind. She slumped her shoulder then turned away from him. That was when she realized _his_ gaze. She looked up and stared right into the cold cerulean eyes.

" S-Syuusuke…"

Fuji gave her a cold smile then turned to go back to the audience stand.

" Syuusuke, wait!" She ran towards him and held his arms.

He froze when he felt her arms. Fuji turned and stared again to her. They couldn't say anything, both of them. Ooishi broke the silence between them by asking them to go back to the audience stand. They walked there in silent but she knew it was too much for him to see as he didn't hold her hand anymore.

It was a week after the match. Seigaku won by Echizen's winning in addition match. He was never seen again on the practice. Ooishi took over it completely, even though he was never be their buchou. She showed up on the practice some times but Fuji didn't say anything to her at all. Their relationship was almost broken. He didn't say anything about breaking up and she didn't ask about it at all. It was too much for Fuji. He couldn't ask her to break up then saw her with Tezuka.

" O-oy… Isn't that… buchou…?"

She turned abruptly, disbelief when she really saw him came to the court. He wore his regular shirt, tennis racket on his right hand. When he was about to stretching, she came to him. " What do you think you're doing?!"

He stopped and looked at her for the first time on a week. She grabbed his left arm, " Is it heal already? Are you trying to practice again? Don't be foolish!"

Tezuka turned to Fuji who watched them in cold gaze, " Fuji. Warm up with me."

"…Aa."

" Tezuka-buchou!" Shouted her. She didn't know what was on their mind. Why would he wanted to warm up? And why would Fuji receive his invitation? Didn't he know about his injury?

" Miya."

She turned and saw Ooishi behind her, his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, stopping her. " D-demo, Ooishi-fukubuchou… They…"

" It's okay." Ooishi gave a slight smile, " They will be alright."

"…If you said so…" She turned again to watch those two. Fuji was the first one to serve and he had his ball already. She watched as he threw the ball up and hit it hard enough. How surprised she was when Tezuka received it with racket on his right hand. " Right?"

" Yes. Tezuka used to play with right hand to cover his actual ability. He told you once, right?" Said the vice captain with a smile. " You're too worry about that. Tezuka is no dumb boy. He knows he can't use his left hand temporarily."

"…I know he's not a dumb one, Ooishi-fukubuchou." Said Miya in a whisper, eyes didn't left those two figures playing on the court next to her, " But he is a stubborn one, just like Ryoma, or maybe more than him. Tezuka is a cold headed person, raised as a single child making him like that. That's why I'm worry…"

" Even more than to Fuji?"

Miya shook her head, " I don't know…" She admitted, " Ever since I saw him training very hard that night and had an actual talk with him, I don't know whom I love most."

"…Training?"

She nodded. " It was three days before the match against Hyoutei. I went from my father's work place to give him dinner, then accidentally I turned into a wrong turn. There I saw him practicing. He looked like he's been training for hours. He had his determined gaze, Fukubuchou, but they held more will and power. It was the first time I saw emotions on his eyes. He realized my presence of course, like always been. We had a talk about the upcoming match but then…. He suddenly clutched his shoulder. I took him to hospital, even though it's just for a little check up."

" Then he promised to you, right?"

She looked surprise, " How… did you know?"

" He told me." Said Ooishi, " When I visit him on the night after the match, he told me that he regret it actually. I have to admit I never see that Tezuka. Tezuka I know never lose his façade, never lose his emotion control. Tezuka I know will never talk anything about his private life." He looked at Miya concern, " He talked about you, about the promise he has to break. Miya, don't… don't confuse him and Fuji. You know what I mean," He added when she was about to talk. " You can't have two. There are many choices for your future, yes, but there will be only one future. You can't get two futures, that's impossible. Choose or it will be three of you who break down."

"… Ooishi-fukubuchou…" Miya fell into silence. She glanced to the topic boys, " I'm aware of that. I just… confuse too… Ooishi-fukubuchou, do you think… one of them will understand? If I have to choose one of them, will the other understand it?"

He patted her head, " Come on, it's tennis time now! Talk about tennis, not the other."

He would be leaving, she knew. She knew it even before he announced it to the other regulars. Ryuuzaki-sensei or he might be not telling her, but when she looked at his eyes that day, she knew he would leave Seigaku. It was no near one, but to Germany, and no one would he able to return before National championship. No one knew whether he would heal his left shoulder completely. The regulars were shocked of course. They didn't expect this, not after he showed them that he could do his technique, Tezuka Zone, with his right hand.

" B-but buchou…! Germany?!"

" Tezuka, are you sure?"

They tried to change his mind. But she knew… No matter what they said, what she said, he wouldn't change it. The determination look on his eyes told her much. " Forget it. He won't change his mind." She at last said it. The words she kept trying to avoid. " He will leave and no one know when he can return." She looked up right to his eyes, " Or can he return…"

She let out a bitter laugh, " I guess in the end, you know I'm right. I know you will do this, trying to find a solution for your injury, something that you can _avoid_ if you're not stubborn." He didn't say anything, she knew he wouldn't. " Germany, eh? Do you think they can heal you completely? That you can use your left arm so stubbornly after that?"

" Nyaah, Miya. You're tooooo serious! Ease up, ease up!!" Said Kikumaru, trying to ease the situation.

" Tell me, _buchou_, are you satisfied now? Making us surprise continuously like this? First the injury, now this.. Germany thing. What else will you surprise us, eh? ANSWER ME!!" She couldn't control her emotion anymore. " You selfish! You selfish!! You..!"

" Miya, calm down!" Said Ooishi.

" Just go to Germany! Go there and don't return!! We don't need you! We don't need a selfish person like you!" She turned and ran away from the tennis court. Fuji looked at her retreating figure then made up his mind. He ran to chase her.

He found her on her empty class. She was crying, pouring out her emotions. Fuji went to her silently. To see her weeping like this remind him again on that night, when he saw her confess to Tezuka. He rejected her and left her. Fuji saw her didn't move from her spot, tears visible on her face. She looked at Tezuka's back until he decided to show himself to her.

"… Do you still love him?"

Miya was surprised, " S-Syuusuke?!"

" Do you still love him?" He repeated his question. He dreaded when he saw her hung her head in defeat. He felt dread when she looked to him then looked away again.

" I… I don't know… I'm confused, Syuusuke… I love you, really I do. But… to see him like this, I don't know more… I don't know whether my feeling to him is still love.. or care.. I don't know."

She was surprised again when he pulled her into an embrace then kissed her temple. She didn't fight when he wept her tears. His cerulean blue eyes, things she loved most from him, staring at her intense. She was confused, he knew and he couldn't do anything. It was her right to choose. No matter whom she would choose, Fuji only wanted to enjoy this time with her, time where her heart and love belonged to him.

" I just notice…"

"… What?"

" You rarely cry, only twice I see you cry. I don't like if you cry, but I can't help to know.. that I love how tears dwelled on your eyes. It made you looked more beautiful."

At times like this, Fuji was the one who could help her forgot her problem once. He knew how to make her smile and laugh. And she did. The most sincere smile she had this past week. " Syuusuke…"

" What?" He asked, smiling. " It's true." He bent down to kiss her cheeks, " I never lie to you."

She let out a choke laugh. She wept her tears with back of her hand, "…Thanks.."

" It's my job… I'm your boyfriend." He kissed her lips slightly. When she didn't try to go away, he kissed her once again.

He left already. Gone to Germany until unknown time. She didn't go to airport with the others. He understood yet he still wanted to see her again. They already gave goodbyes a night before. He came to her house that night, asking her to come with him. She was surprised but she went with him nonetheless. They went to a public park near her neighbourhood.

" What is it?"

" I'm leaving tomorrow."

Miya nodded slowly. "… I know… Syuusuke told me." She said in whisper. She refused to meet his eyes. But she failed as she let his finger guided her to him. "… What is it, Tezuka?"

" I want to see you. For the last time."

_For the last time.._ He said it as if he wouldn't come back. "…Don't say that… You make it as if you're leaving for good…"

" I want to see you this way for the last time."

She was confused. What way? He always looked at her that way, intense and determined.

" Before I give up everything."

"… What?" She chocked.

Tezuka went backward from her then looked around him. As if he didn't want anyone else saw them together.

" Tez-"

" For the last time. Call my first."

"…Kunimitsu…?"

He acted so fast that she didn't realize what was going on. Well, not until she felt his lips claimed upon hers. Her eyes widen in shock, she tried to break it but stopped suddenly after she felt his arms circled her waist, drawing her close to him. His warmth, something she never knew, engulfed her completely. She felt… complete. Something that she usually felt when she was with Fuji.

" Come with me."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "…What?"

" To Germany."

With his saying, she slowly went backward. " I.. I can't… I can't!! Kunimitsu.. you're too ridiculous. Co, coming with you… to Germany? That's impossible…" She turned herself away, "…Please don't do this to me. You rejected me that night and you didn't even bother to check me whether I'm okay with that."

" That is the only thing I regret. Not being able to be with you."

"… I can't…"

Tezuka looked at her back. He didn't know what made him say that, kissed her like that. What he only knew was when she called his first name, he felt something strange inside him, something that told him to kiss her. Something that he kept ignoring until now. But to see her looked away from him, he wondered if he done the right thing.

" You love him more."

It wasn't a question, both of them knew it. He made it obvious to her, something she's been thinking about lately.

" I…"

" I understand." He nodded to her slightly then went away. She turned around abruptly, trying to stop him when memory of that day went back to her. Miya tried to reach him but then stopped. She watched as he hesitant took another step. He then turned slightly, " Don't make us confuse."

Then he left her alone. Leaving her to think about what he said last, about her conversation with Fuji. She didn't come to school that day, lying on her bed thinking about two boys that took their role on her life. Miya closed her eyes. Did she do the right thing, not to come to Germany?

"… Miya."

She waited on her favourite place, the park. She loved spending time there, just to listen to the birds chirping or watching as leaves played with the wind. Miya turned and saw a boy stood there, staring at her with a small smile.

She let out a surprise smile then ran to him. " I knew you will come. Be with me… forever."

He nodded and they went into a deep loving embrace.

_THE END!_

_Coz I don't know whether she should choose Fuji or Tezuka, I'll let the ending like this. Choose by yourself! So… what do you think, huh?? Tell me! Tell me!! _


End file.
